


Just Like You

by susqueen



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crow Phil Watson, Dog Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Gen, Good Sibling Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Human TommyInnit, Hybrids, Mental Health Issues, Minecraft In Real Life, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade, Technically?, Tommy & dream friendship, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, as in ACTUAL FRIENDSHIP, no manipulation here peoples, rated T for Tommy, theres a mental disorder but its not viewed as a bad thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susqueen/pseuds/susqueen
Summary: Hybrids.They hadn’t existed, before, but then they had. They had, and they had more abilities than humans and they were wonderful and loved, but there were still many humans, before.But, since then, there hadn’t been many humans at all.Hybrids had been oh so popular, that most humans had been ‘bred’ out of existence. Humans weren’t near-extinct or anything, just... extremely spread out.And hated.Being the only human in his village, Tommy didn’t really have any friends. He had his family, of course, but that’s different.He made an imaginary human friend in early childhood (an imaginary friend who never quite left) to deal with his loneliness, Purpled. As far as his family were concerned, Purpled was real.He lived his sad life.Until he saw a poster advertising robotic hybrid parts.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Just Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear 25 ppl who subscribed to my profile, it is me again with another fic when i cant keep my upload schedule straight with my other two dont mind me 
> 
> are you sick of me yet i know i sure am u can unsub any time

Tommy had always liked the forest. Who wouldn’t?

It was away from civilisation, from the village, from those who hated him so.  
Was it really hate, though? Some of them simply looked at him with pity, which was arguably worse - there was no reason to feel bad for him, he wasn’t born below them just because he was a human, no matter what they believed!

Even if he was a little lonely sometimes, that’s what Purpled was there for! He was more of a voice in Tommy’s head than anything, but bickering with the imaginary persona was nice nonetheless. It beat being alone, that was for sure.

Purpled in himself was a curious sort of character. He was level-headed, unlike Tommy, was happy to give suggestions for pranks and such but ensured it didn’t go too far. Tommy didn’t have that sort of control.  
He was everything Tommy was not, essentially. But he was a human, they had that in common.

Though Tommy was proud of being a human, of being in a minority, in a way, he often daydreamed about what he’d be if he was, actually, a hybrid like all the others. He wondered whether he’d be a sort of bird, like Phil, or a dog like Wil, or maybe even something more hostile, similar to the piglin that Techno was.  
People were often… cautious around hostile hybrids, for not much good reason, so they were ever so slightly looked down upon, but in all honesty Tommy would take being a hostile hybrid over being human anyday if it just meant he had any chance at having a friend. A _real_ friend, not someone like Purpled, no offense to Purpled.

Speak of the devil, Tommy thought, as he heard Purpled’s voice in his head.

_’Don’t overthink things too much, Toms. We’ll be fine the way we are - we’ll find another human, someday, and then we’ll have another friend. Do you think they’ll like me?’_

Tommy paused.  
Purpled was an imaginary friend, which meant no one else would ever be able to interact with the teen, no matter how much he told people about him. 

He couldn’t possibly just tell the other that, though. Purpled always insisted that he was real, that he wasn’t imaginary, and got sad when Tommy insinuated otherwise, but the blond knew such reactions were simply his brain incorporating what Tommy wanted (in this case: for Purpled to be real) into his friend’s reactions.  
It hurt to hear the other sound so devastated nonetheless, but that was besides the point.

“I’m sure they’d… they’d love you. You’re a great person- a great friend.”

There was silence, probably because Purpled knew what Tommy really thought due to literally being made from his imagination, before he finally responded, though not on the line of thought their conversation had ended off on.

_’it’s getting late. We should go before the monsters come out from hiding and we get into trouble.’_

For once, with a glance at the darkening sky, Tommy agreed. If he stayed for much longer his family would also begin to get worried, so it was best to go back. Besides, he’d take any out if it meant not having to comfort Purpled; Tommy was so bad at comforting people that it was almost funny. Almost.  
It was bordering on funny, mostly, but it was moreso sad than anything. 

He didn’t pay the thought any more mind than was strictly needed, distracting himself with the thought of getting home instead. It wasn’t a long walk to get back to the village, far from it, but for a moment he almost wished it was so he could embrace the cool breeze for just a few moments longer.  
But his fear of getting caught off guard by mobs and the thought of getting lectured were he back too late were stronger than him wanting to stay outside.

As Tommy began to walk back, he began to hear some people talking among themselves. While, yes, usually most people had gone inside by this time, the monsters of the night didn’t like the light from the torches around town, so it was safe to be outside at night. It wasn’t especially surprising, especially considering that Tommy, a legal child (though he’d never accept that) was still outside.

Now, he wasn’t usually one to listen into others’ conversations, as brash as he was he liked to respect privacy, but when he heard his name in the conversation, he thought he had a right to hear what these people were saying about him.

He hid behind the corner of a house, as close to the edge as he could stand without risking being seen, as to hear them better.

“...Tommy finds this, he’ll leave!”

“You know Phil would never allow that.”

“I wouldn’t put it beyond Tommy to go without telling Phil, Mum… And we can’t take it down, because if we do that the advertiser will just put up more and make it worse.”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, we’ll tell Phil about it tomorrow morning. He can decide what to do. For now, it's getting late, lets go.”

Then, footsteps. Tommy ensured that the footsteps were going away from him, so the people would be facing away from his hiding spot, and peeked around the corner of the building.  
It was Niki and her Mum, it seemed. The teen didn’t really know Niki that well, but Wilbur did. She seemed nice, at least, but whatever it was that she was trying to hide from him he did not appreciate greatly. He was going to check whatever it was out!

 _’We should check that out.’_  
And Purpled seemed to agree, then.

Ensuring the two were gone before leaving his hiding spot, he approached what they’d been standing in front of - a small, wooden poster board type thing with a bunch of posters on it. He passed it almost everyday, and he wasn’t sure what they’d been so concerned about, until he noticed one brightly coloured poster that stood out from the rest.

It was a bright lime green, teetering on the edge of being an ugly colour, the ‘brand’ represented by a cryptic-looking smiley face. He tried not to let that put him off of reading it - creepy or otherwise, he wanted to find out why they were trying to keep this stupid poster away from him.

Skimming through the text, he paused. Had he read that wrong? Had that said what he thought it had?  
He went back over it and read it slower, and a smile grew on his face as he confirmed what it was suggesting.

Artificial hybrid parts.

It was an incredible stroke of luck, if he knew anything. Why had they been planning on keeping this from him? It was his one chance to make some friends or something. Because it’d be cooler to have artificial hybrid parts, anyway, because that meant they couldn’t get hurt or scar. Well… he supposed they actually could, but nothing that was unfixable (if something did end up being unfixable, it’d always be possible to get new features.

There was something simply so… enticing about it, and Tommy thanked whatever deity was out there that he had been out late enough to find the poster before they tried to keep him away from it. This poster was the thing he needed, and he was elated.

Purpled not so much, though. His worried hum of a voice reverberated thought Tommy’s head.

 _’But if you get hybrid parts, then_ I’ll _be the only human. Isn’t that what we were trying to avoid?_

“You can get hybrid parts too,” Tommy reasoned, “sort of. Not literally, but we can get the features together. We’ll still be human, anyway, we’ll just look like hybrids.”

Purpled hummed somewhat reluctantly, still seeming against the idea but not commenting further. 

With that, Tommy gently took the poster off of the poster board and folded it so it’d fit into his trousers’ pocket. It hurt him, in a way, to have to fold it and ruin a perfectly good poster, but if his family knew about it, he feared they might respond how Niki and her mum had, and try to take it away from him as well.

Just in time, too, for just after he did that, he heard footsteps approaching. Turning to face the sound, he found it was Wilbur in all his dog-hybrid glory, staring at Tommy curiously with large eyes.  
The blond blinked.

“Wil? What’re you doing here?”

His brother tilted his head in response, “You were out late, gremlin. Dad didn’t want you to get caught with monsters… so I came looking. What are you doing?”

For a moment, Tommy paused, unsure of how to respond. Then; “I was just about to head back, actually. Lets go?”

It was only a half lie, which was truth enough to make it seem like he wasn’t lying. Judging by the narrowing eyes from Wilbur, he hadn’t lied flawlessly, but it seemed to have been at least believable enough to the point that he wasn’t really questioned. That, or Wilbur was just tired. Either/or.

And, just like that, Wilbur turned around and began walking back. Albeit with just a little hesitation, Tommy followed after him. He’d have to be careful not to come back late, he noted, if they got worried enough to send Wilbur out to find him.

_’This silence is sort of unnerving.’_

Tommy couldn’t help but agree, if only because the lack of bickering when in Wilbur’s presence felt a bit jarring. And while Tommy didn’t have a conversation topic, their house wasn’t exactly far away, so it wasn’t like he’d have to endure the silence for too long. 

_’I’m still not a hundred percent on board with going to the place on the poster- but I’ll let you go there.’_

Part of Tommy instantly thought that Purpled couldn’t have stopped him anyway. It wasn’t wrong, unless Purpled magically became real and possessed Tommy, or something. But, it was a bit harsh, and Tommy felt incredibly bad as he felt sadness on behalf of his one and only friend.

Wilbur suddenly stopped, and Tommy did the same, perplexed, until he realised that they were already outside of their house. The older opened the door, yelled “Me and Tommy are back!”, and then instantly went to his room.

He could see the living room light on from where he stood, so it was no secret where the other two were, but Tommy wasn’t sure if he wanted to go and talk to them or not. He’d probably be asked in more detail about why he was late, and he knew he needed time to come up with a lie that wasn’t absolute crap before talking to them.  
Besides, Tommy could feel the slight nagging of Purpled in the back of his mind, telling him to go upstairs and look at the details about the hybrid parts on the poster.

Tommy didn’t have a reason to have a problem with that.

So, he did as Wilbur did and went to his respective room, closing the door behind him. He then pulled the poster from his pocket, flopping down onto his bed and placing it beside him to look at.

The service was free, apparently- it looked exactly like a scam. But, he couldn’t say no to it just because of that chance. If it was actually real it was everything he needed, and he wasn’t about to give it up just because it looked a little suspicious.

Purpled was quiet, now, but Tommy could tell the other wasn’t completely happy with his decision. 

Tucking the poster back into his pocket, he lay on his bed, letting exhaustion take over.

What did Purpled’s feelings matter anyway, he was nothing more than imagination...

**Author's Note:**

> Mandatory I can't improve without feedback!
> 
> Keep in mind this story will have some mental health things in it and I don't want to misrepresent anything but I haven't had this particular disorder myself- or any disorder for that matter. I can't detail what it is, right now, for spoiler reasons.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! <3


End file.
